Fjautre
Fjautre is a female animus IceWing. Even through all the trials she's faced, Fjautre discovered her powers at a late age. Although useful in battle, she rarely resorts to using such advantages and tends to focus on her natural abilities. Unlike most IceWings, Fjautre usually befriends dragons from outer tribes and finds herself traveling outside of her kingdom often. Fjautre is a very friendly, excitable dragon compared to most IceWings and is very caring and loyal when it comes to her friends. Appearance Moon white scales, glossy black eyes, massive wings (for her age), pale blue talons, horns, and underbelly. Personality Fjautre is probably the warmest IceWing you'll ever meet. With her ecstatic attitude and friendly personality, no one could hate this adventurous dragon. Although fairly talkative, Fjautre can tend to get lost in "intense thought" and find it hard to pay attention to the world around her. As a dreamer, she's always fantasizing about how she's gonna "save the world" or even about how she "finds true love". Fjautre, though goofy and excitable, has an extreeme "dark-side". This side of her is rebellious, paranoid, agressive, and hates being underestimated. She unleashes her inner monster when fighting or using her powers, which cause her magic to be extreemly powerful, risky, and dangerous. Relationships **These relationships are all based off of my Fanfiction: Wings of Fire: Rise of Oasis** Oasis- Yes, Fjautre traveled with the former queen. In my fanfiction, which takes place during the scorching, Fjautre meets Oasis in a SkyWing prison and they aid each other along with Rune and Natch. Fjautre often gets nervous and intimidated when around Oasis but nonetheless loves her as a good friend. Rune- Fjautre was always somewhat timid and shy around Rune. The two met in the SkyWing prison and never talk to one another very often, but still travel with one another in a group with several other dragons. Perid- Fjautre met Perid in the SkyWing kingdom, after seeing her announce the duels. She bumped into her during her escape from the Sky Kingdom and the two have been best friends ever since. Fjautre trusts her 110% and Perid the same. the often join forces in future attacks and become very powerful as a team. Shadespell- Fjautre has always kad a crush on the kind NightWing, although sadly the feeling hasn't always been mutual. She always gets talkative around the dragon and worries about if he can actually read her thoughts, which would be embarrasing for her escpecially. The dragons met in the night ambush on the SandWing kingdom. Fury- Fjautre's second crush, whom she hangs out with as often as possible. The two met in the SeaWing kingdom and have each fallen in love since. Likewise to Shadespell, Fjautre tends to get really talkative around Fury and loves to go swimming with him. Spectrum- Fjautre always seems to owe this dragon something, thanks to Spectrum's protective personality, Fjautre is always getting her scales saved by her. To return all of the RainWing's favors, Fjautre is typically very protective of Spectrum and always puts her first. The two met in early childhood. Grime- After being bullied by Grime in her early childhood, Fjautre has been super agressive and grumpy around the MudWing. In a fight against the MudWing, she first discovered her animus powers when she caused a massive mudslide to fall down and destroy him and half of the nearby village. Natch- Has always been a distant friends, met him in the SkyWing prison where she aided him and several others in escaping the complex. Hurricane- Although most of her friends aren't fond of him, Fjautre still adores and looks up to her SeaWing tutor. Even to this day she meets with him to practice harness her animus powers, which he oddly knows a lot about. She is very protective around him as he is to her. Phoebe- Fjautre and Phoebe are very close friends, despite the differ in species. Phoebe, being a scavenger, rarely gets to hang out with Fjautre considering that the dragon is usually on an adventure with her friends. Although, Fjautre often visits Phoebe in secret. Family (Fizzle, Atlas, Tundra, Blizzard, and Everest)- Fjautre has always been close to her younger brother, Blizzard, and twin sister, Tundra, although the rest of the family has always been very distant because of their big roles in war. Fjautre spent a lot of her time venturing the IceWing territory with Blizzard and Tundra. As the grew older, Blizzard became a commander in war and Tundra grew up to be a head chef. Fjautre occasional travels home to visit her family. Raven- Fjautre would rather, quote "die in Blister's bloody talons than be face to with the wretched NightWing." The manipulative NightWing has always seemed extreemly intimidating to Fjautre and has been hated by her ever since the IceWing figured out that she was planning on assasinating Fury and Hurricane, some of the Sea Kingdom's best warriors (in my fanfiction). Raven, like Fjautre, has wicked animus powers and tends to use them against the feeble dragon. Background Fjautre was raised by Fizzle and Atlas, two IceWing warriors who spent most of the time aiding in battles and protecting the borderlines. Because of this, Fjautre had spent most of her childhood wandering the icy streets and exploring distant caves. She was good at making friends and always did well with her SeaWing tutor, Hurricane, who first presumed her animus powers, although no one believed him. Fjautre left the Ice Kindom at a young age and set off to explore Phyrria. This expreience helped her become a fantastic fighter. Thorugh these "explorartions", Fjautre met her greatest friends: Rune the SandWing, Spectrum the RainWing, Fury the SeaWing, Perid the SkyWing, Shadespell the NightWing, and Oasis the SandWing. Powers As an animus dragon, Fjautre was born with several dangerous (yet useful) powers. Her strongest animus abilities are*: - Levitation - Weather - Speed - Curses/Enchanments * = ordered from strongest to weakest Quotes - "You guys really need to chill." - "What are we talking about?" - "It's only a little bit of animus magic; no biggie." - "Do you need a hug?" - "WHERE ARE MY CARROTS, PERID!" Category:IceWings Category:Females Category:Animus Category:Characters